


Picture Perfect

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Dean, John Winchester is an asshole, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Photographer Castiel, Punk Dean, also he uses innuendos too, but its really cute i promise, but what else is new, dean uses pet names, i dont know how else to tag this????, i dont know how to tag this im sorry, very slight tho but its still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>excuse the cheesy title. photographer!cas and punk!dean based off this: https://twitter.com/huntedrebelled/status/584842061838442497/photo/1<br/>~<br/>Cas and Dean have a fight about Cas not having met Dean's parents yet, so they go out to dinner with his parents. John's an asshole, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know where I was going with this, but I really like the way this turned out. I got my computer charger to work again and I may be posting more ficlet thingies if it keeps working. Also, this isn't proofread and I wrote this on my phone so the layout is a lil weird and I don't feel like fixing it right now. Hope y'all like this!

Dean awoke to the sound of a click and a camera shutter and the weight of a body sitting on his thighs. Dean opened his green eyes and was met with the lens of his boyfriend's camera. 

  "dammit Cas, seriously? I just woke up and you're already starting with the pictures?" Dean  exclaimed, bring tattooed arms up to cover his face. 

  Cas leaned forward, camera dangling on the strap around his neck and used his free hands to move his boyfriend's arms away from his face. 

  "you're beautiful. morning or night, sleeping or awake, focused or zoned out, you're so gorgeous." Cas spoke softly, cupping Dean's face with one hand and running the other through his bed-head. 

  Dean groaned, "stop that."

  "stop what?"

   "the complimenting. you know how I feel about that."

   "well too bad, I'm gonna say it until you believe it and even after you believe it." Cas whispered, "I love you and I wish you loved yourself. I love your freckles," The blue eyed man cupped Dean's cheeks with his hands and swiped his thumbs slowly across the freckles, "I love your eyes, I love your tattoos, I love your hair, I love your  _soul_. I may not be able to see souls, but if I could I am damn sure yours would shine so brightly. I love everything about you, Dean Winchester. I just wish you realized how valuable you are."

    Dean just lay down, staring up at his boyfriend wondering how he got so goddamn lucky to be with someone like him.  Dean grabbed Cas be the collar of the shirt he was wearing-one of Dean's flannels-and pulled him down towards him, kissing him gently. After a few minutes of lazy kisses, Cas pulled away and got up off of Dean. 

     Dean sighed and tried to pull back Cas by grabbing the flannel, only to have his hand swatted away.  

     "but baby-"

     "nope. rise and shine, sunshine. we're going for a ride later."

     Dean smirked, "your type of ride or mine?"

     Cas rolled his eyes, trying to suppress his smile but failing, "just get up, asshole."

    "and where is this ride to?"

     "what? we can't just go for a ride?" 

    "if you're trying to take pictures of me-"

     Castiel shook his head no 

    "alright. I'm driving, though." 

    Cas nodded, turning to go into the kitchen to make breakfast. Dean got out of bed and slipped on a pair of sweatpants before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. A few minutes later, Dean walked out and saw Cas staring quizzically at a box of pancake mix in his hands. Dean smiled fondly and shook his head. They were both 25 years old, having been roommates all through out college and dating for the past 3 and a half years and no matter how many times Dean taught him, Cas still couldn't cook. It was the thought that counts, though. 

     Dean stood behind Cas, slipping his arms around his waist and placing his chin on the shorter man's shoulder.

     "need help?" Dean chuckled.

     Cas placed the box down, turning around and facing Dean whose hands were still planted on his hips. Dean leaned down as Cas stood on his tippy toes, meeting each other half way for a kiss. The kiss became heated quickly, and the box of pancake mix was thrown off to the side and Cas was lifted and sat on the counter with Dean standing in the V of his legs. Cas had his hands in Dean's hair as Dean brought his hands to unbutton the flannel Cas wearing. 

     "Cas? Dean? Are you guys- holy shit!" Dean heard his little brother exclaim, causing him to pull away from his boyfriend. Both Cas and Dean looked over at the younger-but-taller Winchester boy and a blush spread across their faces. Dean moved away from the counter so Cas could jump down. "is it okay for me to look now?" Sam said with his back turned away from the kitchen. 

     "yes, you giant nerd. Ever heard of knocking?" Dean said as Cas buttoned up his shirt.

    "I'm gonna go- um- put on pants." Cas blushed, ducking his head and brushing past both Winchesters.

     "don't tell me to knock if you give me a key, man." Sam shook his head, "anyways, are you guys still coming to dinner with mom and dad's tonight?"

      "what? Dinner? I never heard about thi-"

       "Cas told me he checked with you and said you guys would be there."

       "are you sure? Cas said we're going somewhere later."

      Cas strolled out, now in jeans but still Dean's shirt. Dean turned his head to Cas, "did you tell Sam that we'd have dinner with my parents tonight?"

      Cas turned pale and bit his lip, nodding slightly.  

      "what the fuck, Cas?" Dean almost yelled. 

      Sam gulped, "well, I'm gonna take that as my cue to leave. Hopefully I'll see you guys later." The long haired boy turned and practically ran out the door. 

      "well  _excuse-fucking-me_  for wanting to meet your parents, after being in a  _relationship_  with you for almost four years!"

     "you tried to go behind my back and lure me out for us to go!"

     "because you won't do it yourself! you're too  _pussy_  to stand up to your goddamn  _father_  about dating a guy!"

     "fuck you, Cas."

      "you already have, remember?"

      "you're an asshole."

     "takes one to know one, baby." Cas winked before turning on his heels and making his way back to the bedroom, "we're meeting them at the new italian restaurant downtown at 6. Sam and Jess will be there too."  Cas slammed the door behind him after entering the bedroom, leaving Dean standing flabbergasted in the kitchen. 

    Dean was fuming, he was so goddamn angry that his boyfriend would go behind his back. Dean grabbed his keys and cellphone off the kitchen counter then grabbed a sweatshirt off the coat hanger near the door and threw it over his head. He walked out the front door and into the cool morning air and to his beloved car. He unlocked the door and slid behind the steering wheel. Tilting his head back, Dean sighed and ran his hands down his face exhaustedly. He started the car and just drove around the town, stopping in parking lots occasionally to just think. Cas was right, he knew he was, but Dean just wanted a reason the not go tonight so he started a fight. As he was parked, Dean's phone rang with a call. Dean grabbed his phone from the seat next to him and saw that it was his mom, half-upset it wasn't Cas. 

     "hi mom." Dean said. 

      "Dean!" he could hear his mom's smile through the phone, "you're still coming to dinner tonight, right?" 

      Dean nodded and then realized his mom couldn't see him, "yes." 

      "and Sam told me you're bringing someone, I'm excited to meet her! Cas, right?" Mary asked

      "yeah, but Cas-" Dean started to answer but was interrupted.

      "I'm sorry sweetheart, I gotta go, your father needs me. We're both looking forward to seeing you and your brother tonight. I love you, see you later."

     "yeah, love you too, mom." Dean sighed before hanging up. He stayed parked for a few more minutes before turning his car back on and heading back home. On the way home, he drove by a store with a bunch of stuffed animals in the window and there was one that caught his eye- the bee was about the size of a milk jug. Bees were one of Cas's favorite things, so naturally, Dean had to stop and buy it for him. He pulled into the parking lot of the store, ran in quickly and bought the plush doll, and then was back on his way home.

      Dean walked through the front door, closing it gently behind him. He called out Cas's name and got no answer. He walked over to the closed bedroom door, knocking and calling out for Cas and still got no answer. Dean walked in and saw Cas asleep on Dean's side of the bed, still in Dean's shirt. He sat down next to his sleeping boyfriend, one hand stroking his dark hair as the other held the bee. 

     "Angel, wake up," Dean shook the sleeping man slightly, "i'm sorry, darlin', you were right. I got you something." 

    Cas groggily woke up, rubbing his eyes, "Dean?" 

    "yeah, I got you this," Dean placed the bee on Cas's thighs, "I'm sorry. You were right, I'm just scared."

     Cas looked at the stuffed animal in his lap and then back up at Dean. Cas moved over on to his side of the bed and pulled Dean more on the bed and then climbed into his lap. "I love you so much," Cas admitted, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have went behind your back." Cas placed hands on the sweatshirt covering his boyfriend's stomach and leaned up slightly, kissing him and sighing as Dean rolled over and pinned Cas under him. Dean unbuttoned Cas's shirt, pulling away from Cas's lips to kiss his neck. 

     "Dean," Cas whispered his name like a prayer.

      "you always call me beautiful, but you are so stunning. There are no words that can capture your beauty, Castiel." Dean marveled, dragging his lips across Cas's soft skin, "I'm so in love with you." 

     Cas couldn't answer, he just gasped at the feeling of Dean's hot lips on his cool skin, marking him.

     "Dean," Cas finally snapped out of the moment, "I have to get up, I have to shower for later."

     "a few more minutes," Dean mumbled against Cas's bare stomach, kissing lower and lower.

      "Dean, seriously, I have to- I need to shower, babe." Cas stuttered and pulled Dean's head away from his body and sweetly smiled at him, "you re welcome to join, though." Cas winked and got up, knowing Dean was following him. 

 

      After their shower, they put on pajamas until they were ready to change. Cas sat on the couch with Dean's head on his lap, eyes glued to the movie on screen. Cas had his camera on the camera strap around his neck, and he couldn't resist taking a picture of Dean. Once Dean heard the shutter, he looked up, green eyes meeting blue. 

    "Maybe I should take some pictures of you, baby," Dean sat up and took the camera from around Cas's neck, "I'm sure those lovebites would look really pretty on camera."  Dean held the camera in one hand and reached over towards Cas, pulling the collar of his t-shirt down and exposing skin littered with dark marks. Cas flushed red, reaching over and grabbing the camera from Dean and trying to contain a smile.

    "aww, is Cas camera shy?" Dean cooed, squishing Cas's reddening cheeks. 

    Cas rolled his eyes and got up from the couch, "we have to get dressed." Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him up and they both went to get dressed. 

    They were both in suits, but Cas had a blue tie on and Dean had a green one on. Dean was currently standing in front of the mirror and fixing his own tie, lost in his own thoughts. Cas couldn't help himself and grabbed the camera off the nightstand, taking a picture of Dean. 

    Dean turned around, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, "put the camera back, Cas."

   "or what?" Cas teased, raising the camera again 

   "or i take the tie you're wearing and tie you up with it when we get home." Dean's eyes narrowed, a playful smirk on his lips. 

   Cas's breath caught in his throat as Dean strode over to him, "how does that sound, Angel?" Dean ran his fingers down Cas's arms. Cas glanced over to the clock- 5:40 

   "we gotta go!" Cas stepped away from Dean, grabbing the keys off the night stand and throwing them to Dean. Dean silently cursed himself, he was hoping Cas would get distracted enough for them to miss dinner. 

     Dean trailed behind Cas and after making sure they both had their wallets, went to the car and were on their way. They made it to the restaurant with 5 minutes to spare and both sat in the car in silence. 

   "are you ready?" Cas asked

   "no," Dean replied truthfully, "I'm not ready at all. But I'm doing this for you." 

   Cas leaned over and kissed Dean's forehead, "you'll be okay. I'm right here with you, alright? Do you want to go in without me first?" 

   Dean shook his head, "no, I need you."

   Cas nodded and they both got out of the car, Cas waiting for Dean before going into the restaurant. They stood outside the door and were about to go in when Dean realized Cas's tie was backwards and he almost busted out laughing right there. Even in times when Dean is freaking out, Cas always manages to make him chuckle, sometimes without realizing. Cas looked puzzled and Dean fixed Cas's tie, kissing him gently after. 

    "I love you," Dean murmured and grabbed Cas's hand, intertwining their fingers. They walked into the restaurant and saw that John and Mary were there already but Sam and Jess weren't. Dean mumbled profanity to himself as they approached the table. Both of his parents backs were to the couple . 

    Dean and Cas reached the table and Dean greeted his parents. John and Mary both stood up and turned around, face turning into one of confusion when he saw the man with Dean. 

    "where's Cas?" John questioned.

    "This..this is Cas." Dean announced and felt his boyfriend's thumb swipe across the top of his hand, soothing him. 

     Mary smiled, "well, hello, Cas! I'm Mary and that's my husband, John. Come sit, we haven't ordered yet since we're waiting for everyone to arrive." 

     Dean sat next to his mom and Cas next to Dean, the four of them sat in silence, Mary and Cas looking at the menus while John and Dean stared at each other. 

     "Dean, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

     "whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of my boyfriend," Dean's voice wavered, "sir."

     "fine," John asserted, "I didn't know you were a goddamn faggot-"

     Mary gasped, "John!" 

     "well, father dearest, I frankly don't give a fuck what you think about me or my relationship. I'm in love, I'm actually fucking happy for once. Can't you just accept my happiness or is that too much for you too handle?" 

     "I don't like it."

      "so? I didn't like having to live up to this macho man mold that you set up for me when I was a kid but you know what? I dealt with it. I took boxing classes and played baseball because it made you happy to see me do those things. So can you stow your crap and realize that I'm happy and even if you don't like it, respect it?"

      John crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, just in time for Sam and Jess to arrive. 

      Sam and Jess greeted Mary and John and took their seats, Jess sitting next to Cas and Sam next to John.

       Dinner went by quickly and was basically just Dean and John giving each other dirty looks and someone at the table talking about their job or college.  
       At the end of dinner, each couple paid. Everyone said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. 

       Dean and Cas made it back to the car and sat there for a few minutes.

     "I'm sorry, Dean."

      "why are you sorry? you didn't do anything."

       "I forced you to come here."

      "and now you know why I didn't wanna come. Better now than at our wedding, though." Dean joked, grabbing Cas's hand as he started the car. 

      "wedding? you really think we may get married?" Cas bubbled 

       "I don't see why not. Maybe one day in the future, when everything is right. You'll be some hot-shot photographer and I'll be a mechanic-slash-tattoo artist and we'll settle down for good. Have a big wedding, adopt a rugrat or two and move into a house with a white picket fence."

       Cas smiled fondly, "I'd like that."

      "me too, Cas."

       Cas fell asleep on the 15 minute ride to their apartment building, so Dean lifted the smaller man and carried him up to the apartment. Dean did his best to unlock the door with almost 6 feet of brunette in his arms, and after a few tries, finally got the key in the lock and was able to unlock the door. Dean carried Cas to bed and set him down and saw him trying to stop a smile. 

      "I know you're not sleeping anymore, jerk." Dean chuckled and left the bedroom to go close the door. Dean took the keys out of the door and closed the door, locking it behind him. He dropped the keys on the counter and walked back into the bedroom. He saw Cas going through his shirt drawer and smirked, "whatcha doin'?"

      Cas turned to Dean and then back to the drawer, "I want another flannel to wear to bed"

      "why can't you wear one of your own?"

      "because they're not yours. they don't smell like you and aren't long on me and don't have sleeves that go past my hands." 

       "you're a sap." Dean shook his head as walked over to their closet and took one off the hanger, throwing it to his boyfriend.

      They both changed into pajamas, Cas in Dean's shirt (again) and Dean in dark sweatpants. The couple crawled into bed and shut out the light. Dean pulled Cas close and Cas had his head in Dean's chest, tracing the dark ink on his skin.  

       Dean fell asleep with the love of his life in his arms, just as he has for the past 3 and a half years and hopefully will for the rest of his life. 


End file.
